


Heather

by bluebitchboy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i am a hardcore fundywastaken shipper you guys are getting no shit from me, lolz, much??? Angst ?? Idk, probz more charas but i havent thought it through that much yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebitchboy/pseuds/bluebitchboy
Summary: “I don’t think Dream loves me. He loves...he loves him.”George falls eyes onto Dream, after years and years of friendship, bonding, and waiting. Dream starts to feel the same, but a new player enters the mix....Spoiler alert: Sure ain’t him.A fanfic inspired by Heather by Conan Gray.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Fundywastaken - Relationship, Georgenotfound & Dream, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Heather

**Author's Note:**

> The wind is calm,

_ I still remember _

_ 3rd of December _

  
George and Dream sat laying in the grass, looking across the server. Enjoying the view to eyes unheard, feeling the grass below them blow in the soft wind. A nice feeling. The air grew stronger by the minute, nearly blowing the pair off their socks. George shivered a cold flair, and Dream sat up.

  
“You look like you’re cold.”

“No I’m fine.”

  
Dream knew this wasn’t true, he knew George well enough to see through his cocky behavior. “You sure?”

  
George gave a quick nod. Dream laid back into the grass, and they talked along. Though, the masked man clearly heard a shiver through his friend’s words.

“You know you can borrow my sweater if you want, I don’t mind.”

“R-really?”

“Yeah, I’m not the one trembling his ass off. Here-“ The blonde swiftly took off his hoodie, and handed it off to the brunette. George fit it over his shirt, it ruffling down his body under the grass.

_ Me in your sweater _

“There you go. Doesn’t that feel better?”

“Y-yeah. Thank you.”

The pair settled back down on the server’s lands, looking at the clouds and sun.It had been a while since they started the SMP, you’d be surprised to see how much the two went through in the small time. They had seen the start of a nation, far too much violence to jumpstart. 

But in this moment, none of that mattered. It was just the two of them, together.

~~ Surely platonically, right? ~~

Dream glanced aside to George for a moment, turning his body to face George’s. He basked in the sight of George in his clothes,  _ his  _ property. The sleeves were just a little too loose on his arms, letting merely his knuckles and fingertips be visible. The sweater nearly draped down to his lower thighs, since Dream’s build was much more stoic than George’s. 

“What are you looking at me like that for?” George scoffed.

_ You said it looked better on me then it did you _

“ I just think you look good in it. Better than I wear it.” Dream smiled.

George quickly displayed a flustered reaction, sputtering mutters and any incoherent blushing phrases anyone could say. Dream laughed at this remark. “Dream!” George said in a whiny tone.

“What? I just said you look good in it? Nothing more to that, you know.” To this remark George traced circles on Dream’s exposed arms, responding with a “You sure?” in the most flirty tone possible. The two laughed at this, a regular basis for them.

  
  
To the day they met to the present, there was always some spark to the duo’s relationship. Platonic or not, they got each other to laugh their asses off with each other, every damn time. One minute laughing, the other minute flirting til the days dawn. Neither questioned it, it’s just how the two went on.

  
As the hours passed by, so did the sunlight. It had probably been hours since they had both settled down to talk and hang out. They talked about just anything subject they could come up on. Manhunts, challenges, L’Manberg, any subjects.

The sunset shined a blood orange color, tints of pink and red peering through. The view George and Dream had was just right to be a witness to. The sun faded into the deep clouds, and a glowing moon took it’s place. Instead of clouds now, the night sky filled with stars.

“Which do you prefer?” Dream asked.

“Hm?” George said, confused.

“The sky! Sunlight to sunset, or night sky to sunrise?” 

“I mean, I wouldn’t really have an answer honestly. Both are really good choices, to be honest.” George acclaimed.  “Just like you.” he added on, whispered and muttered. Maybe a little too loud for silent ears.

_ Only if you knew _

_ How much I liked you _

“What?”

George quickly came back to his senses. “Oh-nothing.” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat in the grass, pretty flustered at what he said. “Just some random remark.” Dream didn’t give a response. The older man smiled nervously at this, wondering if he made the situation uncomfortable.

  
“Ah-okay then.” Dream smiled.

It was always nice to see Dream smile. He had this iconic, all around attracting tone to it. The kind of aura that you just can’t escape yourself from, a poison. Not a bad poison though, like a drug. A happy drug. 

The two settled down from their flirting fights, and let themselves calm in the moonlight. George fell asleep first, cradled in Dream’s arms. The young man would clearly get blisters and cuts from the blades of grass below him, but he didn’t mind.

Just him and his best friend, together.

~~ Maybe something more, though. ~~

**Author's Note:**

> the sky is warm.


End file.
